There have been diverse patents issued concerning concepts for enhancing the operation of internal combustion engines by application of magnetic and electrical principles. Such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,670 to Roberts which teaches use of conductive wire coils around the fuel line to the engine which are alleged to be responsive to induction fields generated by various components of the engine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,426 to Sanderson in which an annulus surrounding a magnet is used to subject fuel to magnetic energy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,017 to Reece in which fuel is subjected to a magnetic field with a view to attracting droplets to warm cylinder walls to enhance vaporization and thus combustion efficiency; U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,726 to Johnson in which fuels are subjected to energy pulses at the resonant frequency of the fuel constituents; U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,354 to Miyata in which a plurality of like elongated magnets are arranged around the fuel passage; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,726 to Kwartz in which a magnetic field derived from an induction coil is used to treat the fuel before combustion.
While the value of magnetic energy use in hydrocarbon fuel conditioning has been recognized, prior workers have taught complex devices and extensive electrical wiring in some instances, and failed to arrange their magnetism sources for optimum benefit in fuel conditioning.